Automotive vehicle bodies may include a variety of structures that provide strength and rigidity to the vehicle in the event of an impact to the vehicle. The underlying structure is generally comprised of a series of sheet metal structures which are joined to create the vehicle body.
The pillar assemblies may typically be closed structures that may be welded at a bottom to a vehicle rocker assembly and extend upwardly in a vehicle vertical direction toward a roof assembly. Vehicles frequently include multiple pillars spaced around the vehicles to provide supports for the roof assembly as well as vehicle windows and door structures. Due to presence of the pillar assemblies about a cabin of the vehicle, it may be desirable for the pillar assemblies to behave in a predictable fashion under certain impact testing conditions, while absorbing energy from the impact.
Accordingly, a need exists for pillar assemblies that absorb energy during impact conditions.